


Number One Fan

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: You're a fan who goes too far and incur's the wrath of Power Girl...
Relationships: Power Girl/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Number One Fan

You had done it. After months of doing an unfathomable amount of math and ordering weird electronics from certain unsavory parts of the Internet that were rarely in English, your greatest invention was complete. It was big heavy raygun-looking contraption. After a few tests using old t-shirts and dirty socks, you had calibrated the device to completely disintegrate any fabric, but leave anything else completely unharmed. You christened it the "Defabricator." 

But the device was just Phase One of your "evil plan." You fire up your favorite message board, SpandexSluts.net. The site was devoted to perverts trading images of female superheroes, objectifying the hell out of them of course. You checked the current threads as you prepared one of your own. Earlier that week someone got a perfectly-angled photograph down Wonder Woman's cleavage that everyone was crowing about, but you were about to blow that out of the water and deliver something that the board’s users had all been salivating for since the dawn of the internet: An actual, fully nude image of a superheroine.

You made a thread called “Defabricator 1.0: The Plan,” and how you had the perfect scheme to finally get a naked heroine on film: wait for a female superhero to get within range, blast them with the device, snap a few photos with your telescopic lens, and hightail it out of there before they know what hit them! It was risky, but you were ready to risk it all. Comments varied, as they always do, with half of your fellow perverts cheering you on and the other half calling you a troll and a liar who was just making shit up, you hatched your plan. But the haters would soon find themselves eating their words. 

You went out on the balcony, lugging the Defabricator and its tripod outside, followed by your camera with the telephoto lens, prepared for the waiting game to begin. You’re out there for hours, scanning the skies in vain, hoping to catch the faintest glimpsed of a hero harlot, but none came.

It was nearly sunset, and you were getting ready to call it a day and try again tomorrow, you spot something, something unbelievable as if you’d won the grand prize of creepy superheroine lust: Flying down the block in your general direction was none other than Power Girl. She didn’t have Wonder Woman or Supergirl’s fame, but her two impossibly huge melons earned her more than a few admirers on the boards.

No time to think about that now, though. You took aim at your flying target and fired, scoring a direct hit. Just like in the trial runs, what little costume PG was wearing crumbled to dust, leaving her wearing nothing but her birthday suit, flying high above the city. You quickly switched to your camera, snapping away rapidly at the bare-naked heroine, getting as many shots as you could. With your shutter speed set to the lowest it could go and your auto-snap on, you get at least two dozen photos before she realized what happened. Of course, you then had to hightail it back inside before she spotted you. Grabbing your camera and the Defabricator in each arm, you bolt back through the door, y0ur heart pounding from the adrenaline. Your plan worked!

You sat down at your desk, camera in hand, the pics ready to go online as soon as your heart stopped racing. ...But that moment never came. A moment later, your front door was blown off its hinges, loudly crashing to the floor, startling you out of your chair. 

Standing in your doorway was Power Girl herself, clenched fist in the air from the single blow she used to bash the door down. And, beyond the angriest scowl you had ever seen, she was still wearing nothing at all. Either her fury had blinded her to the point where she didn’t care, or to the point where she didn’t even fully comprehend her nudity. The furious woman with the body (and powers) of a literal goddess stood towering over you, prompting a mixture of adrenaline, fear, and arousal to flood your system; despite the terror of the situation, you couldn’t help but ogle her humongous gravity-defying jugs, wide-set hips, and her beautifully shaven cunt. 

She steps forward, her bare feet on your carpet, scowling at you. “You did this?” she demands. Out of sheer terror, you nod, deciding honesty is the best policy. 

“Did you honestly think this would work? There’s no way I wouldn’t have caught you. I mean, I can fly near the speed of light, I can bench press a bus, For god's sake, I have X-ray vis-” She cut herself off mid-sentence, and then simply stared for a moment. Her scowl of anger faded away in an instant, replaced by one of amusement as she cracked a smile and descended into a giggle fit which she covered with one hand. 

“Oh my god, haha. No wonder you have to cook up perverted schemes like this. No way you can get laid if THAT’S all the dick you’ve got.” She stared at your crotch. It wasn’t until now that you realized the cocktail of hormones coursing through your veins had given you a full-sail three-inch erection. “Hahaha, good thing I have microscopic vision too!” 

She looked to her left, spotting both your camera and the Defabricator. “As much as I pity you for having a micro-dick, I can’t let you get away with this.” Her eyes begin to glow red; she was planning to destroy them with her heat vision! But then, she stopped. Instead, she quickly grabbed both. “Actually, here’s a better idea.”

Before you could act, She fired the Defabricator at you, leaving you just as naked as she was. With her other hand, she snapped away with your camera, your minuscule erection in the center of the frame. 

“Tables have turned. If I or any other superhero ladies ever have to come back here, these are gonna end up on the internet. Good thing you had a telephoto lens so I could actually get shots of your... little friend.” 

With a wiggle of her pinky finger, she flew out the still-open door to the balcony, your camera and Defabricator in tow.


End file.
